


One With The Pack

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bestiality, Bukkake, F/M, blowjob, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor wasn't expecting this to happen when she went to help out Rachel at her shelter. Now, on her hands and knees, she's about to learn a whole new way of getting close to dogs.





	One With The Pack

The whole place smelled of dogs. That was logical, really, since Bitch was keeping about a dozen different dogs here. Still, it was quite the olfactory experience. I did my best to keep my face level, especially since I could see Rachel closely watching me out of the corner of my eye.  
  
After the wave had washed over me, I had kept my expression mostly level. Bitch snorted and stomped further into the building, easily going through the sea of barking dogs surrounding us. It wasn’t quite as easy for me. They didn’t part for me like they did for her, and I wasn’t sure how well they or Rachel would respond to me shoving them out of the way.  
  
But it also wouldn’t be a good idea to look weak in front of Rachel either. There was no way she would respect me if I showed weakness, and I needed all the respect I could get, as the newest member of the Undersiders.  
  
I gingerly made my way through the crowd of dogs, feeling the heavy, furry weight bodies press against my legs and almost trip me up as I made my way to where Bitch was. It looked like it was where she lived. A tattered, stained mattress on a wooden pallet, sacks of dog food behind a locked gate and some other odds and ends, most of them for dogs and not for people.  
  
Rachel looked up as I approached, still scowling. Had she been hoping the dogs would have chased me out of the building? I stared back at her, venturing a small smile. That just made her scowl deepen and I quickly stopped. God, I was no good at this sort of thing, not without being able to plan it out in advance.  
  
“Do you need any help around the place?” I asked, keeping my hands at my side. “I could clean the dogs or feed them or-“ I realized I was babbling and shut myself up.  
  
Rachel stood up, still glaring at me. She had a few bottles of what looked like medicine in her hands as she took a step towards me. I fought the urge to take a step back. I was starting to think Brian had been right, and that coming here had been a bad idea.  
  
“I don’t need help,” Rachel said curtly. She shouldered past me, making me stumble back. I almost tripped over a husky/poodle mix behind me. “If you want to be useful, you can…,” she trailed off.  
  
I stared at her muscular back, suddenly wishing I could see her face. But there was a dog right in front of me, sniffing me with his ears laid back.  
  
“You can give the dogs blowjobs,” Rachel said, her voice smug as shit as she turned her head to smile cruelly at me.  
  
I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. What? No, seriously, what? Had she, did she, what?  
  
Rachel’s scowl somehow got even worse as she watched me gape at her. She raised her arm, making a slashing motion through the air. The dogs were picking up on her mood.  
  
“Are you fucking deaf?” Bitch growled. “You want to help, you suck cock. If not, get the hell out of here.”  
  
Leaving sounded pretty damn reasonable right now. Just as I was about to say so, one of the dogs behind me bumped into me. It was less of a bump and more of a crash, a hundred pounds knowing against the back of my legs. I fell forward onto the concrete, barely catching myself with my hands. My glasses were knocked askew and almost instantly I could feel Rachel’s pack pressing against me. They looked so much bigger from this position.  
  
“Hmf,” Rachel grunted. “Didn’t expect you to fucking do it. Get started while I take care of them.”  
  
I opened my mouth to say that I _wasn’t_ going to do something like that to a dog. That I wasn’t going to give a blowjob to anyone, especially not a dog. Then I shut my mouth. Not because the idea had a sudden appeal, but because the dog behind me had just started growling. He stopped a second later at a curt word from Bitch, but I realized just what my situation here was.  
  
And didn’t I come here to try and be friends with Rachel? I knew she would be a jackass, and would try to get rid of me. I hadn’t known she would try _this_ , but it wasn’t hugely surprising that she’d give me some nasty task to do.  
  
And, of course, there was the thought about what the dogs could do to me right now. I was in no position to fight them off, not on all fours and surrounded by them. I swallowed, barely managing to make my muscles relax enough to do that. From over the sea of furry bodies, I could see Rachel stand back up, turning to glare at me.  
  
I opened my mouth and then closed it again. What could I say? Any chance of getting Bitch to respect me was shot by now. On my knees wasn’t supposed to be so literal, but I didn’t think I’d be standing back up either.  
  
“How many more times do I have to fucking tell you?” Bitch growled, stalking through the crowd of dogs to stand over me. “Either suck cock or get out!”  
  
I couldn’t leave. Bitch would never let me come with her again if I chickened out now. And there was no way I could just kick her down like I did on my first day at the hideout. It hardly seemed likely that doing… _that_ to her dogs would get her to treat me as an equal, but a bad hope was better than no hope. I had painfully learned that lesson as school.  
  
Swallowing, I looked at the dog in front of me. He was a massive Rottweiler, and probably weighed more than me. He was turning his head from side to side to look at me and I couldn’t help but notice the teeth showing at his lip. God, he was so much scarier from this vantage point.  
  
Trembling, I slowly reached underneath him, brushing past his belly fur. I kept my gaze downturned. I desperately wanted to watch him, for even a second of warning, but I knew enough about dogs to know that would be seen as a challenge. And I’d already seen how the dogs enforced status here. I didn’t have any fur to cushion a light bite.  
  
The dog stayed still as I reached underneath him, which I took as a good sign. I couldn’t find… what I was looking for immediately and I didn’t want to have to grope around. God, I’d have to get even lower than I already was so I could look.  
  
My chin was maybe an inch above the cold concrete floor. And that meant my butt was up in the air too. God, I hoped Bitch didn’t take that as an invitation. There was no goddamn way I was losing my virginity to a dog.  
  
From this position, I had a lot better view, as if that was a good thing. It felt like there was a rock in my throat as I looked up at the belly of the dog in front of me. I wanted to just look at the furry belly, but I forced my gaze to keep on moving to his rear.  
  
The dogs seemed to know what I was doing. The one in front of me, Brutus, already had his penis sticking out from his belly. I swallowed as I looked at it. What it fully erect? How could I tell? Okay, I knew how to, but I still didn’t want to touch it, let alone anything more.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, through the forest of dog legs, I could see Bitch’s combat boots move. Right, time to find out. I reached out, hesitated when I was less than an inch from it, and then grabbed it. Oh God. Oh God, what was I doing? But I couldn’t back down now. I already had it in my hand, I had to keep going.  
  
I gingerly wrapped my fingers around it. The first penis I had ever touched in my life, and it was a dog’s. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with my life that this was something that was happening?  
  
Brutus was warm, a lot warmer than I thought he would be. It was almost hot, like it was burning my hand. I swallowed and got a tighter grip. Not squeezing or anything, though, I knew that would be a bad idea.  
  
I shivered as I felt Brutus firm up in my grip, his rod getting harder as I held him. Was this it? Was this what a fully erect dog penis looked and felt like? I gingerly gave him a tug, sliding my hand down his length. He made a funny sound in the back of his throat, but at least it wasn’t a growl.  
  
I ran my hand up and down him a few more times, learning what a dog’s penis felt like. Of all the things I expected to be doing today…  
  
In a way, it would have been better if Rachel had told them to do this. It would have taken some of the responsibility off of me. But she just stayed quiet. When I glanced over at her, I saw a nasty little smirk on her face. I turned my head back, feeling a fresh flush on my face. She was enjoying this. Not because I was going to be doing… _that_ , probably, but because I was underneath her. I wished I could wipe the smile from her face, but even with all the bugs in the area, I was still on my hands and knees, surrounded by Bitch’s entire pack.  
  
I realized I had stopped stroking Brutus. He was, probably, fully erect by now. His penis was hotter and harder than I could have thought possible. He was longer than my hand, at least six inches. My eyes went up him to where the shaft joined the rest of the body. Two hairy mounds were behind that.  
  
I wasn’t certain if I could take the next step. Or even how to do it. Could I really put a dog’s penis in my mouth? Was that really something I could bring myself to do? And even if I could, _how_? Crawl underneath him? Get him to roll on his back, get the alpha of the pack to bare his belly to me?  
  
Bitch solved that problem for me. I didn’t feel hugely grateful for her help, though. She whistled, a series of tones I hadn’t heard before. Brutus turned his head to look at her, and then back at me. I wondered, dreaded, what was about to happen.  
  
Brutus reared up on his hind legs, towering over me. He took an awkward step forward before coming back down, landing on my body. It drove the breath out of my lungs as he fell, covering my back. More concerning was that his penis was pressed against my face. I closed my eyes even though my glasses kept it from actually touching my eyes.  
  
I hadn’t really noticed the smell before, but now it seemed like it was filling my world. Brutus was exuding this thick musk that filled my nostrils. It was a new smell, nothing exactly like anything I had ever smelled before. I took a startled breath in, drawing even more of the smell into me.  
  
From where I was, if I stuck out my tongue, I could lick Brutus’s rod. I could already feel it pressed against my cheek, the heat so much more intense against my face then when it had been wrapped in my hand. I could feel his furry balls just barely pressing against the bottom of my chin.  
  
This was really happening, wasn’t it? I was about to give a dog, a fucking _dog_ a blowjob. I didn’t want to, but I wanted to leave even left. I could feel my stomach roiling and churning, and did my best to block it out. Instead, I stuck out my tongue.  
  
My first lick was barely anything. The slightest amount of pressure and then I yanked my tongue back into my mouth. It had been too quick for me to actually taste anything and I wasn’t very sorry about that. I was working up my nerve to do something more when I was reminded I wasn’t the only person here with agency.  
  
Brutus had gotten tired of waiting. He started humping my face, his powerful legs drawing his body back before pushing himself forward, rubbing his penis across my face. I squawked, almost squealed as his rod slid across me.  
  
The movement knocked my glasses off. Instantly, the world went blurry. I groped around on the floor, trying to find them. I wasn’t blind without them, and it wasn’t as if my current view was something to celebrate, but I still wanted them back on my face.  
  
But I couldn’t find them. And I couldn’t draw my face away to try and look for them. And then I realized something.  
  
Without sight, my body started focusing on my other senses to compensate. Taste wasn’t affected (yet) but I could hear the rest of Bitch’s pack around me, the soft growls and barks, the rustling of fur, all the sounds dogs made. Touch wasn’t too bad either, though I was even more aware of the hot rod rubbing against my cheek and forehead.  
  
But smell? God Almighty, could I smell more. Brutus’s musk seemed like it was filling my world, like there was nothing but the bestial reek of it. It was getting hard to think as it clouded my brain, making me smell more and more of his scent.  
  
I realized with a start my mouth was hanging open. I snapped it shut, before realizing I’d probably have to open it again soon. I didn’t know much about blowjobs, but I did know that opening your mouth at some point was a basic prerequisite for one.  
  
I also knew this wouldn’t get better if I waited. Screwing up my courage, I stuck my tongue out and gave Brutus’s shaft a good long lick. I whimpered internally as I did so, feeling his taste gather on my tongue.  
  
Surprisingly, it wasn’t all that bad. He didn’t taste much like anything. Maybe a bit salty, but there wasn’t anything there I could really identify. And that had to be a very good thing, since I couldn’t imagine the taste of dog cock actually being good.  
  
I gave Brutus another long lick. Squinting my eyes, I could just about see the shimmer of my saliva left on his rod from my tongue. Seeing the proof of what I was doing was a blow to me. I was really doing this. I was really working my up to giving a blowjob to a dog. And not just a blowjob, my _first_ blowjob. Hell, my first kiss even. This was something I, Taylor Hebert, was doing.  
  
“I’d never do something this fucking disgusting,” Rachel said, kneeling down next to me. I couldn’t see her face from where I was. “God, what kind of fucking sicko gives blowjobs to dogs? You act all so fucking self-righteous, and here you are sucking my dogs off. What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
That was the most I had ever heard Bitch say. Her words were like a lash on my bare skin, but I didn’t stop. I couldn’t stop.  
  
I ran my tongue down Brutus’s length, until I was at his tip. His penis didn’t look anything like a human’s, in color or shape. I started licking the red, flared tip, getting it very wet with my spit. My mouth had been open long enough for drool to run out of it and down my chin. Just another bit of humiliation to deal with.  
  
Brutus was still humping my face, making it hard for me to lick him. I could feel something getting smeared across my face and I had to hope that it was my own spit and not his precum. I tried to match his movements so I could keep licking him, but it was hard to guess what he was going to do next.  
  
And then I _really_ misjudged what he was doing. Brutus drove his hips forward and his penis slid into my mouth. I shrieked, the sound muffled by the rod filling me. I reflexively tried to bite down, but he was stretching my jaw open too much to manage. Which, I realized an instant later, was a good thing. Biting a dog’s cock when it was pining me to the ground would _not_ have been a good idea.  
  
I gagged around the penis, the _cock_ , filling my mouth. My eyes watered as Brutus drew himself back a bit before thrusting into me again. He had utterly become the dominant actor here, using my mouth as nothing more than a way to get off, once my face had proven to not be enough to satisfy him.  
  
I tried to breathe through my nose, feeling lightheaded as the dog fucked my mouth. My tongue was pressed into the bottom of my mouth as Brutus hammered his hips backwards and forwards, withdrawing his penis a bit before slamming it back inside me. My hands beat the concrete floor as he fucked my face.  
  
Before, I had thought that he didn’t have a flavor to him. Now, I realized how wrong I was. Brutus’s taste was flooding my mouth as his cock filled me up. I wasn’t sure how much of the taste was from his rod and how much was from the dribbles of precum I could feel getting spurted against the back of my throat and then flooding back to wash over my tongue. Either way, my sense of taste was utterly overwhelmed by it.  
  
I couldn’t imagine what it would be like if, when, he came inside me. Of course, my lack of imagination wouldn’t be a problem, since I was going to be finding out soon enough anyways. I didn’t think anything was going to stop Brutus from cumming in my mouth. Not me, not Brutus, and certainly not Rachel. I couldn’t see her from where I was, but I was sure she was taking a sadistic joy in watching me.  
  
Tears were pouring down my face, and dropping down to join the drool collecting underneath me on the concrete. I wasn’t crying just because I was upset (I was, though not to the point of tears), but it was my body’s reaction to what was happening to me. Having this huge shaft get shoved into my mouth and almost down my throat was affecting me in ways I couldn’t control or stop.  
  
The combined taste and smell were threatening to overwhelm me. I wasn’t adjusting to either of them, and, in fact, it seemed that they increased every second. I could smell the animalistic musk of Brutus and the other dogs as he fucked my face, and the taste of his cock had driven everything else out from my mouth.  
  
Brutus wasn’t taking any time to help me to adjust. He was still straddling me, his heavy weight pressing down on me and making my arms and legs quiver with the strain of supporting both of us. I wondered what would happen if my strength gave out and shuddered at the thought.  
  
Brutus was enjoying himself. I could barely, blurrily, see his tail wagging back and forth in the gap between his rear legs. I couldn’t hear what sounds he was making, beyond the lewd, disgusting sounds of his cock hammering in and out of my stretched mouth, but I was willing to bet he had a doggy grin on his face as he fucked mine.  
  
I could feel something bumping against my lips. Crossing my eyes, I tried to get a look at it, but couldn’t. It was too dark underneath Brutus, it was too close to my face and I couldn’t see well enough without my glasses on to tell. But it seemed even bigger than the rest of his cock.  
  
I slowly snaked my tongue out of my mouth, wincing as Brutus’s cock pressed it down against my teeth. I tried to lick it, to at least get a feel of whatever it was. It wasn’t easy, but I could tell that it was more of Brutus’s cock, and seemed a bit thicker and warmer then what was already in my mouth.  
  
I realized what it was. Brutus’s knot was steadily inflating. He was getting closer to his orgasm, and when that happened, his knot would inflate. I silently thanked my lucky stars. It was outside my mouth. That would be one humiliation I would be spared, at least. I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have my mouth completely and utterly filled like that, locked open by a dog’s engorged knot.  
  
My whole body shuddered at the mental image. I wasn’t even sure I could physically handle that. Yes, I had an unattractively large mouth. But that didn’t mean I could have a dog’s knot inside it. Hopefully, I would never have to find out. Brutus would cum soon and that would be enough. I could leave this place and never come back.  
  
My determination helped carry me through Brutus continuing to fuck my face. I could feel his knot getting bigger and bigger and more and more precum filling my mouth as he went back and forth. Even I could tell that he was going to cum soon.  
  
My quasi-confidence vanished when Brutus actually came. His cock pulsed inside my mouth, drawing another groan from me as it moved around inside my mouth. And then cum actually started coming out. My eyes widened as his seed spurted out of him and hit the back of my throat.  
  
I tried to swallow it, but couldn’t. There was just so much of it, coming too fast. I gagged and choked, feeling the cum washing back and filling up what little parts of my mouth weren’t already stuffed with his cock.  
  
As for the taste, well, there were no words. It was salty and sticky and slimy and I couldn’t taste anything else. Just the dog’s cum. My eyes rolled up in my head as Brutus kept on cumming, his semen trickling out of my mouth to run down my chin. I squirmed, feeling the visual debasement of what I was doing, proof I couldn’t get rid of just by standing up.  
  
Brutus had marked me. My very first sexual encounter with someone else was with some _thing_ else. I had a let a dog use me, let him rut me until he was satisfied without a single concession to my own pleasure or even comfort. And I hadn’t fought back. Not really. I hadn’t punched Bitch for suggesting this or even flipped her off. I’d just fallen to my knees like a good little slut, like a whore who was eager for doggy dick.  
  
Was that all I was? Some kind of disgusting pervert who barely needed a nudge to fuck an animal? Not even the trio had thought I was so low, but here I was, feeling and tasting and smelling something even more perverted than anything they had ever dreamed up.  
  
My entire body shuddered as the thoughts washed over me. But I didn’t have forever to linger in my self-flagellation. Brutus was still pumping cum into me, making me swallow his sticky seed or get drowned in it. My neck bulged as a steady stream of cum ran down it, pooling in my belly. I could feel the warmth inside me, the heat of his cum filling up my insides.  
  
Finally, Brutus withdrew. He half-fell, half-rolled to one side, drawing his cock out of me. A bunch of cum followed, painting whatever bits of my chin had previously escaped white. I coughed and spluttered, glad for the chance to get rid of the large amounts of cum I hadn’t been able to swallow.  
  
I looked up, eyes blearily looking at Brutus. I shivered at the sight of what I had avoided. The knot at the base of his penis was _huge_. Trying to keep that inside my mouth would have been like sucking on a jawbreaker or something, on of those candy balls six inches across. I still couldn’t believe the rest of him had fit inside me either. The shaft sticking out from his belly was still big, too damn big for me to really understand that I had had it in my mouth.  
  
I felt worn out. The emotional toll was a large part of that, Ione blowing a dog, that was the kind of thing that shook a person up. But even beyond that, I was feeling a bit under the weather. My throat hurt, from all the cum that I had been forced to rapidly swallow.  
  
It was too much effort to stand up, and I craned my head, trying to figure out where Rachel was while I groped for my glasses. I shuddered as my fingertips brushed past the small droplets of cum that had landed underneath my face. At least it hadn’t gotten on my clothes.  
  
I was looking in the wrong way to see Rachel coming up on me. Suddenly, my head was twisted around and dragged up. I was looking into Bitch’s face. I was too startled to meet her gaze at first, and only remembered when she started speaking.  
  
“You disgusting little slut,” Rachel said, her growl barely more human than Brutus’s. “I knew you were sick, but I never thought you’d actually go and do it. Look at you!”  
  
Rachel roughly ran her other hand along my chin. I could feel my skin sliding along underneath her palm as she pressed down against me. The passage of her hand was lubricated by Brutus’s semen on me. Then she brought it back up, her other hand still firmly holding onto my jawline.  
  
Rachel ran her hand across my face, smearing dog cum along my features. I whimpered, closing my eyes as she traversed me. I could feel the cum sticking to me, a slimy, sticky residue on my cheeks, nose and forehead. When I opened my eyes, I tried to keep my emotions off my face as I looked at Bitch.  
  
I couldn’t tell if she could tell what I was feeling, and was amused by it, or if she was amused by what she had done. Either way, there was a tight smile on her face as she stared down at me. She stood up towering over me. I wanted to reach up and either knock the smile off of her face or clean my own, but I knew she wouldn’t let either happen. I just had to hope that I was done and that she would let me go.  
  
At least this part of the city was empty enough I would be able to find somewhere private to clean my face before anyone saw me. I just needed to find my glasses, wherever they had ended up. I hoped one of the dogs hadn’t seen them as a toy.  
  
“Thanks,” Rachel grunted. I stared up at her, not sure what she was saying. “Dog’s cum shouldn’t be that thick. He must not have had a bitch to fuck. Good thing he used you.”  
  
Underneath the light layer of cum spread across my features, my face twitched. _That_ was what she got out of this? My big contribution was relieving Brutus of blue balls? I opened my mouth and coughed, feeling a bit more cum fly out. Even as I tried to muster up a response that could encapsulate everything I thought, Bitch whistled.  
  
“Judas, come!”  
  
Another dog came muscling through the crowd of canines surrounding me. My heart sank as I realized what Rachel was planning. I would be giving blowjobs to _all_ the dogs here. All the male ones, at least. And how many was that? I had no idea. Too many.  
  
“You know what to do, slut,” Rachel growled. “Open your mouth, and do something I never would.”  
  
The unutterable shame of what she was saying washed over me. But I still let my jaw fall open. I looked at Judas. He was a bit smaller than Brutus, in both ways. But he was still a big dog. I felt a flutter of worry as I realized the size of the cock that was about to enter my mouth again.  
  
Judas had obviously been watching Brutus. He hopped up on me right away. Unfortunately, his front legs weren’t long enough to let him stand with me in the way, so I was forced to bear almost his entire weight.  
  
And, once again, a dog dick was pressed up against my face. I panted, feeling the red, hot length once again rubbing against me. At least I knew what I was doing now, small consolation that was. I ran my tongue along his shaft. If Judas had any taste to his cock, I couldn’t tell, since my sense of taste was still buried underneath the cum Brutus had pumped into me.  
  
I decided not to spend as much time licking Judas’s cock this time. It wouldn’t get me out of sucking him, and it was kind of tiring to keep my tongue going like that. Of course, this time I used the broad flat of my tongue instead of just the tip. It meant I could cover a lot more of Judas’s cock with each lick. It also meant my nose was pressed up against him.  
  
Judas’s musk was just as strong as Brutus’s had been. It smelled slightly different, though it was still virile and animalistic. And, just like with Brutus, I wasn’t able to smell anything else. The scent of the dog I was giving the blowjob to drowned out everything else.  
  
I drew my head back, ready to start actually sucking on Judas’s cock. Just as I was about to wrap my lips around him, though, Rachel snapped her fingers. I stopped and looked at her, just like Judas. And God, wasn’t _that_ an unwelcome comparison.  
  
“Suck on his balls,” Bitch ordered me. She saw my blank gaze of incomprehension and scowled, an expression I could discern even on her slightly fuzzy face. “Put the dog’s balls in your mouth and suck on them. Are you a fucking idiot?”  
  
I looked at her and then at Judas’s sack. They were covered in fur and I couldn’t imagine they would taste or feel that great on my tongue. But it was far too late to start standing up for myself now.  
  
I leaned forward slightly, and turned my head to one side. I could feel the cum on my face sliding around as I reoriented myself. I couldn’t exactly suck on his balls in my current position, and I wasn’t exactly eager to go all out looking for another way to make this work.  
  
Instead, I just opened my mouth and pressed it against the left side of Judas’s sack. I hoped that would be enough for Bitch, especially if she couldn’t see me. I lightly sucked, screwing up my face underneath the layer of cum Bitch had smeared on me.  
  
God, I was doing this. I was literally sucking a dog’s hairy balls. I tried to keep my tongue in the back of my mouth, away from Judas’s sack. I was still learning things I had never really wanted to learn. Like how warm a dog’s testicles could be. It wasn’t as warm as a dog’s cum or its dick, but they were still warm and heavy in my mouth.  
  
From this position, I got a really good look at Judas’s cock, without it being too close to my face to focus on. And since I couldn’t see anything else, I could either look at it or close my eyes. And since closing my eyes would mean heightening my other senses, making me smell and feel and taste everything that was happening to me more keenly, I kept my eyes open.  
  
I could see beads of precum slowly oozing out of the slit on Judas’s cock, collecting at the edge of his dick and then falling to the floor. I glanced down and saw that the puddle formed by that was merging with the cum that had flown out of me to land on the floor.  
  
“Don’t be such a sad sack of shit,” Rachel called out. “Give him a handjob while you worship his balls.”  
  
God, she always knew what to say to make a situation worse. What would she order me to do next? And even worse, I would probably do it. There was this constant thrum inside me, that was almost hellishly pleasant. This was so much worse than anything Emma and her friends had ever done to me, but I felt so different then when they beat me or mocked me. I didn’t feel any of the anger or resentment I did at school. The only similarity was the feeling of powerlessness. As for the rest of my emotions, I just couldn’t bring myself to examine them too closely.  
  
Instead, I did what Bitch told me to. I raised a hand up and wrapped it around Judas’s cock. Somehow, it seemed a natural fit for me, like something I should obviously wrap my hand around. No sooner had that disgusting thought come to me then I did my best to bury it.  
  
That was disgusting. This entire thing was disgusting. Bitch had stopped just short beating me to the ground, and now she was making me do the most degrading, deviant things imaginable to her dogs. And I just didn’t have the guts to stop her. What had gone wrong, in between me kicking her in the face at the loft, and now? Did I only act tough around others, and all that was needed to show that I was a huge, perverted slut was getting me along?  
  
Such cherry thoughts carried me through sucking on Judas’s balls. Self-loathing kept my attention as I licked and suckled and acted like a whore on a dog’s sack. Finally, Bitch let me rest. And by rest, I meant I could do a different kind of oral sex with a dog.  
  
“Taylor, stop!”  
  
Rachel’s voice cut through the noise of the pack like a knife. I flushed as I obeyed. She was treating me like one of her dogs. Only I didn’t think she had her dogs fuck each other.  
  
“Now suck.”  
  
Another firm command, that still had anger bubbling up underneath it. And again, I obeyed. I let Judas’s balls pop out of my mouth and moved my head back to the tip of his shaft. I swallowed as I got a good look at it.  
  
Judas had obviously enjoyed my borderline worship of his balls. The slit on his cock was practically drooling clear precum. In hindsight, I had gotten a lot of it on my fingers, but I had been so caught up in my inner world that I really hadn’t noticed how slick and sticky my fingers were getting. A sudden random idea to lick my fingers clean entered my brain before I shook it off. No, there was no point to that. It wouldn’t bring Judas any closer, and that was the reason I was here on my knees.  
  
Judas was being remarkably patient through all of this. He just kept on lying on my torso, not moving very much. Admittedly, my back was screaming at me, telling me I really wasn’t strong enough to support my _and_ a dog for this long, even on all fours. But I did my best to push past the pain and keep on, well, doing my job.  
  
The blowjob, to be exact. Opening my mouth again, I slowly pushed my head forward. I could feel inch after inch of his cock entering my mouth, brushing against the sides of my teeth, the roof of my mouth and my tongue.  
  
This time, I tried to use my tongue a bit more. My jaw was already feeling stretched from Brutus, so there was a bit more room to use my tongue in. It was still a pretty tight fit, Judas filling me up enough I couldn’t do much more then just rub my tongue against the bottom of his cock.  
  
I really didn’t think I would be getting blowjob lessons by sucking off dogs. And yet here I was, probably giving Judas a better blowjob than I had given Brutus. And there were still a lot more dogs, a lot more _male_ dogs here. If the trend continued, how skilled would I be at the end of it? Assuming my jaw hadn’t dropped off by then.  
  
Not something I wanted to think about. Instead, I tried to focus on what I was doing, which was better than thinking about what could happen next. And wasn’t that a worrisome thought, where concentrating on giving a dog a blowjob was the better option?  
  
It seemed that I could get Judas farther into my mouth than I could have with Brutus. My lips just brushed against the furry bit where his dick joined his body, whatever that was called. And every time I got that far in, I could feel the tip of Judas’s cock just barely pressing against the back of my throat. I guess he was smaller than Brutus had been, even if he didn’t look like it.  
  
I kept on going back and forth, my neck starting to ache as I blew Judas. My mouth was getting filled with more and more precum and I had to start swallowing to get it out. It was getting close to lunch time, and I wasn’t getting hungry. Judas and Brutus had pumped that much cum and pre into my belly. Again, I thought of the other male dogs here. Would I even need dinner if Bitch had me service all of them?  
  
I tried to get into the rhythm of it, letting my mind drift off. It was surprisingly easy to do. I just needed to move my head back and forth, not closing my jaw and keeping my tongue pressed against the bottom of my mouth. Fairly simple. Just back and forth, back and forth. Feeling Judas slide in and out of me, filling my mouth again and again with his cock. No need to think about, to ponder what I was doing. I could just try to switch my brain off and let my body take over the job of giving Judas a blowjob.  
  
I got into it. I got a bit _too_ into it. I had spaced out sucking him, and only came back to reality when I realized something was wrong. I couldn’t move my head back. That snapped me out of my daze. I tried again, and failed. I also got a warning growl from Judas.  
  
Judas was knotted inside of me. My eyes widened as I felt my jaw get stretched so far it seemed like it would snap. He was huge inside my mouth, pressing and holding me open. My tongue prodded at it, feeling the bottom of it as I tried to understand what had just happened to me. A dog was knotted inside me. A dog had fucked my face for so long that his knot had inflated inside my mouth, forcing it open. And now, he was certainly going to cum.  
  
I closed my eyes and whimpered as exactly that happened. Judas made some happy sounds as his cock twitched inside my mouth. Then his cum started flowing out. I thought there had been a lot of precum, but that was nothing compared to what was filling my mouth now.  
  
I beat the concrete floor with my fist as I desperately swallowed. I couldn’t keep ahead of the flow, my muscles protesting as I tried to keep pace with the cum pouring into my mouth. I coughed and gagged, feeling my flow of air getting cut off as Judas kept on cumming inside me. My eyes rolled up in the back of my head as spots danced in front of them. My lungs were burning from the lack of air. God, I hoped I didn’t die drowning in dog cum. That would be even worse than just dying.  
  
But I didn’t. I managed to swallow enough cum, or enough spilled out of the small, tight gap between my lips and Judas’s knot that I didn’t even faint, though I did feel pretty woozy. Eventually, Judas stopped pumping cum into me. I swallowed what I could, since that was a lot better than just feeling it in my mouth, the salty, tangy, thick liquid resting on my taste buds. My stomach was starting to feel almost uncomfortably full from all the cum that had been pumped into it.  
  
It had been tough, taking Judas and Brutus. My jaw was sore, my neck was stiff, my hands and knees ached and my brain seemed fuzzy. At least it was over. I hoped it was over. Surely Bitch wouldn’t trust her untrained dogs around me, right? Yeah, right.  
  
And even once he had finished cumming, it wasn’t over. Judas’s knot wasn’t deflating very quickly. His cock was still filling my mouth, the occasional bit of cum still shooting out to hit the back of my throat. Every now and then I tried to draw back, hoping his knot had gotten small enough for me to slide my teeth past. But it never worked.  
  
I must have stayed there for fifteen minutes. It seemed even longer, feeling the occasional twitch in my mouth or having Judas shift position on top of me. The one bright spot was that, after five minutes, Judas got bored enough to hop off of me. He turned around and tried to walk away before a command from Bitch stopped him. I was grateful for that. Looking at a dog’s ass wasn’t the best view in the world, but it sure beat what could have happened when Judas felt teeth scraping against his cock as he tried to walk away.  
  
Finally, he got small enough I could pull my head back. I did so, coughing as I could finally breathe freely. My jaw was screaming at me, and I gently rubbed it with one hand. I couldn’t muster the energy to look up at Rachel as she walked over to stand next to me again.  
  
“Don’t fucking tell me you’re wimping out already,” she said. “You’ve only done two, and there’s still a lot more here.”  
  
I tried to answer, but only a rasp came out. My neck, my tongue, my jaw, everything, was just too sore to talk. I rubbed my neck, feeling the ache from all that cock and cum that had gone down it. I slowly, gingerly, lifted my head to stare at Bitch. She was looking down at me with an expression I couldn’t identify. Finally, after an uncomfortable moment, she snorted.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re this fucking tired. It’s not as if you even did anything. My dogs did all the work.” She scratched one of them behind the ears. “But if you’re that much of a wimp, I suppose you can get down on your back.” She smiled, a display that was all teeth. “Show your belly to us.”  
  
My body was trembling so much that lying down on the cold, hard concrete had a certain appeal. I couldn’t even bring myself to care about showing weakness in front of Rachel. I mean, how much more could I display? I was already on my hands and knees in front of her.  
  
I slowly laid myself down before rolling over. My limbs instantly felt better, now that I wasn’t keeping my own weight plus a big dog’s on them. Any relief I felt was tempered, though. Not only was another dog obviously coming, I just realized I had laid my head down in the puddle of drool and doggy cum that had fallen from my mouth. And yet, it seemed like too much effort to move. It was already in my hair, after all, and it wasn’t like I didn’t already have a bunch smeared on me. Instead, I just lay there, wondering which of Bitch’s dogs she would use to degrade me with next.  
  
Bitch smirked as I looked up at her, my hair a bad pillow for me head. I could feel the nasty mix of spit and semen seeping into my hair, and I just couldn’t bring myself to do anything but look up at her.  
  
“Maybe you could give a boobjob to Sirius here,” she said, patting the head of a jumpy black lab. “If you had any,” she added in a completely unneeded afterthought. “Open your mouth, whore. Sirius needs some relief.”  
  
I obediently, submissively, let my mouth hang open. A fresh ache ran through my jaw, but it wasn’t enough to dissuade me, or to make me try to start resisting. I watched as Bitch fussed over Sirius, figuring out the best way to let him fuck my face.  
  
I could already see yet another hard dick poking from underneath a furry belly. Sirius was noticeably smaller than Brutus or Judas, but this new position would let hum go much deeper into my mouth. Not really a good tradeoff.  
  
Finally, Bitch settled on a position. Sirius was straddling my head and facing towards me. I could look up and see his head, sometimes looking down at me, sometimes whipping around to look at the crowd of dogs surrounding us. His cock rested on my chin, almost touching my nose.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Rachel snapped. I looked up at her, and she looked down at Sirius’s dick. “You think I’m going to touch that? I’m not some pervert like you. You want his cock, you put it inside your slut mouth.”  
  
I reached up, my hand brushing Sirius’s fur. Grabbing his dick, I guided it into my mouth. Once again, the flavor of dog dick filled my mouth. And the scent had never gone away. I was sure by now it was engrained into me, my skin, my clothes, everything. Overpowering in its muskiness, sending a haze through my brain as I defiled myself again and again with animals.  
  
Sirius started fucking my face. His rear hips drew back and pushed forward, pushing his cock in and out of my mouth. It was at least a bit easier to take him like this. I didn’t have to crane my neck at an awkward angle, and my limbs could rest. But the force he was using to fuck my face was still uncomfortable. Sirius was obviously only interested in his own pleasure, without the slightest thought or consideration for how I might feel. But what else could I expect from a dog?  
  
I stayed there, underneath him, feeling his dick slide in and out of my mouth. My hands balled into fists and my eyes watered as I tried to breathe around the cock filling me. It was hard, and my body twitched underneath him.  
  
I was worried that Bitch, or the rest of the pack, might take my new position as an invitation to start using my lower body. Thankfully, they didn’t. There was the occasional brush of a leg as it walked by me, but there wasn’t even a nose pressed against my crotch.  
  
Which was good, obviously. What I was feeling, emotionally and physically, defied analysis, but I was sure it had to be bad. I mean, I was getting my face raped by a _dog_. And not just one dog, but three of them at least. That was something out of a nightmare, not that my nightmares had ever been this detailed.  
  
Neither Sirius or Rachel showed any sign of caring about my internal monologue. The lab kept on jerking his hips forward, shoving his cock into my mouth. And Rachel kept on looming over me, looking down at me or attending to one of her dogs. I wondered how many more there were to go. I had to have been here for half an hour at least already.  
  
Now that I had three dog cocks to sample, I could tell the differences between them, not that that was something to be proud of. Sirius was definitely smaller than Judas or Brutus, but his flavor or musk (it was so hard to tell the difference between the two) was so much stronger. It had utterly filled my world. It was like I couldn’t remember any other tastes or smells but the dog’s. The taste of his cock and cum, and the animalistic musk had driven out everything else.  
  
And just like the other two, Sirius’s cock was drooling precum. I was forced to start swallowing again, sending small amounts of it down into my stuffed stomach. I wasn’t sure I would be able to handle swallowing another load of dog cum. And the alternative would be what? Having it on my face? Not a whole lot better.  
  
Of course, that was assuming I had a choice. I had a suspicion that if I tried to decided anything, then Bitch would make me do the opposite, just to exercise her dominance over me. And it was easier to just lay here, and let Sirius use my mouth, rather than stand up for myself. Even if I did try to assert my agency, it would just get me- what? Getting shoved out to the street, maybe. Or maybe Bitch would spank me. I squirmed underneath Sirius at the thought of Bitch using all that muscle she had to tan my ass. And, honestly, a spanking would be even worse than a beating. Spanks were for little kids, not young adults like me.  
  
These imaginative digressions were getting harder and harder to think up of. More and more of my mind was being swept away in the physical sensations of Sirius using my mouth as a hole to cum in. And even when I could think of something else to keep my mind off of it, I found my train of thought getting lewder and lewder. What was happening to me? Was I really starting to enjoy this?  
  
I mean, the one good thing that could be said about Sirius fucking my mouth was that all I had to do was keep my mouth open. I didn’t have to bob my head back and forth along his red shaft, just focus on trying to keep my aching jaw held open.  
  
Sirius provided a distraction, something to keep my mind off of how sore my jaw muscles were getting. His thrusts were speeding up, and becoming kind of irregular. Looking up at his face, I was surprised to his lips peeled back, like he was snarling.  
  
He had to be close to cumming. I mentally groaned, my bloated stomach not ready for another load of cum in it. If it even got down there. This position was not very easy to swallow in, and if he came like Judas and Brutus, I wasn’t sure how much I could take.  
  
I also wasn’t looking forward to taking Sirius’s knot. It was hard to get a good look at it, since he was moving so fast, but unless it was a _lot_ smaller than Brutus’s or Judas’s, my poor, poor jaw would still get horribly stretched trying to take it. Unless I got lucky enough for it to inflate outside of my mouth, like Brutus had.  
  
As it turned out, I was lucky. And then again, I really wasn’t. Sirius got so excited his cock popped out of my mouth. He kept on thrusting down, making the engorged shaft scrape along my cheek and chin. The look on his face at the loss of sensation was almost enough to make me laugh.  
  
Some insane impulse made me grab his cock, to try and put it back in my mouth. I had no idea why I did that, and logic and reason certainly didn’t enter into it. But I still wrapped my fingers around him, feeling my spit along his length. I tugged down a bit to lead him back into my mouth.  
  
And then he came. I squealed as Sirius came all over my face. I shut my eyes and tried to jerk my head away, but I accidently tugged his dick along with me. All that did was spread his cum over more of my face than would have happened if I had just stayed still.  
  
And there was a lot of cum. I didn’t know if Bitch’s dogs thought that getting buffed by her was better than sex or what, but all of them (so far, at least) had really thick cum, far thicker and stickier than what I knew dog cum should be like. And Sirius had a lot of thick, sticky cum stored up.  
  
My face, already messy from Bitch and her dogs, got completely covered. I squirmed internally as I felt cum land on my eyes, and I hoped they weren’t going to get sealed shut. There was enough cum, and it was so sticky, that it seemed like a real possibility.  
  
I felt more cum land on my cheeks, slowly running down the sides of my face to drop down on my hair spread out underneath my head. Even more seed landed on my forehead. Christ, I was getting bukkaked by a dog. Was there anything more humiliating? Probably, and I’d probably get to experience it, whatever it was, first hand before the day was out.  
  
It seemed like an hour had passed before Sirius stopped cumming. I could feel his semen all over me, on my cheeks, my chin, my forehead, _everything_. Even my neck and the back of my head as it ran off of me. I stifled a whimper as the sensations ran over me. I had thought the smell of dog cum had been intense before, but now, when it was slathered on like paint just under my nose? It was at a whole other level.  
  
I couldn’t even tell when Sirius moved away from me. The sounds of his feet on concrete were drowned out by the noises the rest of the pack was making, and the thud of my own heartbeat echoing in my ears. It was only when I gingerly lifted my hands up that I realized he had gone.  
  
I gingerly rubbed my eyes, trying to get them clear enough to open. I squirmed, feeling the thick, slimy dog cum get rubbed around on my fingers, defiling yet another portion of my body. I finally got enough off to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was my fingers, covered in thick, smelly, sticky cum.  
  
I slowly rolled over and rose to my knees. I could feel the cum shifting around on my face, responding to the pull of gravity. I gingerly patted more of my face. It was like a bucket of glue had been thrown onto me. I couldn’t believe how much cum was all over me. I could feel the weight of it pressing against my skin and I could even see some of it in the corner of my eyes.  
  
I sat back on my heels, not sure what I was supposed to do. I couldn’t think of anything to say, even if my throat wasn’t too sore to talk. I didn’t think I could take another dog, though I doubted Rachel would let that stop her.  
  
As I looked around in a daze, my mind shied away from what I could do what I was feeling. And it wasn’t all that great either, I could tell without even having to think about it. And then I did, and got a horrible surprise.  
  
I’d been trying to ignore what I was feeling. After all, it couldn’t be anything good, right? Therefore, when I shifted position slightly, and my jeans pressed against me, it was like a lightning bolt up my back. My panties were soaked. Just absolutely drenched. I could feel them sticking to me now that I was paying attention to my body. And since I hadn’t pissed myself that could only mean one thing.  
  
I was turned on. I was getting turned on by giving dogs blowjobs. Sucking doggy dick without anyone doing anything in return for me got me hot to trot. Could anything possibly be more shameful? Even getting fucked by a dog would be better. At least that way, I could tell myself that it was logical that I would get turned on by something stimulating me. But unless I had a clitoris in my throat, that wasn’t the case for blowing Bitch’s dogs.  
  
The shame rolled over my body in a huge wave. I let my head hang, eyes wide as I tried to cope with what was happening inside me. I eagerly looked at the puddle of cum underneath me, even looked at the drops of cum sliding off my face and landing in it. Anything to take my mind off the horrible truth.  
  
I was more turned on by blowing dogs than anything else in my entire life. And now that I had been forced to face that awful realization, I realized my nipples were digging into my bra. And my thighs were trembling from more than just having to stay kneeling for so long. I was sure that my face was red underneath the pool of canine cum that was covering it.  
  
I gasped, feeling the air scrape over my sore throat. I couldn’t believe how turned on I was. I thought there was a good chance that a wet spot would be forming on the crotch of my jeans soon, shameful proof of how much I enjoyed giving blowjobs to dogs and getting covered in their cum.  
  
As I waited for the next dog I would have to service, I heard Bitch walk around me. I couldn’t find the strength to raise my head and look at her. I just rolled my eyes to keep her boots in view. She circled around me twice before stopping behind me.  
  
I wondered what was going to happen next. Would she decide that I was going too slow? Would she make me lose my virginity to a dog? The worst part was that I was sure a dog would have no trouble sliding into me right now. I was that wet.  
  
Instead, my body jolted forward as a rough hand grabbed my crotch. I moaned as I felt Rachel squeeze down. I realized what she was doing, what she was looking for, and felt my blush redouble. How had she found out? Whatever clues I had given her, it didn’t matter. She squeezed down, almost to the point of pain, and then did it again. I could feel the give of my jeans, totally wrong for something that should be dry and stiff.  
  
“God, you’re fucking turned on by this? You’re disgusting. Not even Angelica would do something like this and she _is_ a dog. What’s your excuse?”  
  
Who would have known that the way to get Rachel talking was to blow her dogs? I didn’t think it was a worthwhile trade off. But I couldn’t stop now. I didn’t seem like I had made the slightest dent in the number of dogs surrounding me, all with red, engorged cocks poking out from underneath them.  
  
“I should make sure something like you looks like what you are,” Rachel said, a note of decision in her voice.  
  
Even as I tried to figure out what she meant by that, I felt strong hands grab me. I squawked, and tried to push her off, but I had no idea what was going on, was on my hands and knees and couldn’t see her. Also, she was a lot stronger than I could ever hope to be. My hands batted at her arms as she tensed and then-!  
  
My shirt was ripped off of me by Bitch. I gasped, feeling the fabric fall off of me and onto the floor. Instantly, the cool air washed over me, raising even more goosebumps than had already been there from what I had done. I tried to rise up, but Rachel kept me down easily. I squirmed as I felt her tear off my bra, and then I felt her fingers on my jeans.  
  
Denim was too tough for her to tear, but I still wasn’t able to stop her from pulling my pants off of me. Once those and my shoes were gone, my panties didn’t stand a chance. Rachel left me on the floor of her shelter, absolutely naked, surrounded by her and her dogs.  
  
Then she planted a foot on my back and pushed me down. I didn’t, quite, crash into the floor, but my face was still pressed into the puddle of dog cum that had rolled off of me. I could feel it get smeared across me, adding on to the seed that was already on me.  
  
“That’s a better look for you,” Rachel sneered. “If you like dog cum so much, that should be the only thing you’re wearing.” There was a brief pause. “And you’re still fucking wet, you fucking sicko.”  
  
It was true. Now that Bitch had stripped me, I could feel my arousal running down my thighs, no longer stopped by my panties. I was more turned on than I ever had been before, and Bitch’s humiliation of me was doing nothing to stop it. In fact, I was trying to deny that I had gotten even wetter as she tore my clothing off of me.  
  
Part of me desperately wanted to masturbate. To roll on my back and plunge my fingers inside of me, letting Rachel watch her dog’s cum dry on my face as I acted like a wanton slut. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I wasn’t sure why. Was it because Rachel hadn’t told me I was allowed to do that? Was it because the ache inside me was so very sweet, and it would only get sweeter the longer I denied it? I couldn’t say. All I knew was that my hands stayed pressed on the concrete, shoulders shaking as I waited to see what Bitch would do to me next.  
  
“What, what am I supposed to wear now?” I asked. I couldn’t go out on the street like this! Not naked and covered in dog cum.  
  
“Why should I care?” Rachel said. “A whore like you could just blow a guy so he gives you his coat.” She paused for a minute. “Do you even like guys? Or are you only interested in dogs?”  
  
“I like guys,” I whispered. I couldn’t talk louder even if I tried. My throat was feeling sore and my voice was getting raspy from all the cocks I had been made to blow.  
  
“Whatever,” Rachel said dismissively. “Get back to work.”  
  
I knew I would get back to work as soon as Bitch called up another dog. I didn’t want to (right?) but I wouldn’t be able to stop Rachel or myself. Of course, that didn’t mean I was going to seek out a dog, and Rachel hadn’t called another one over. Part of me wondered what she was waiting for, while the rest of me was just glad for a chance to rest. I didn’t know how long it could last, so I took the most of it, trying to get my breath under control and feeling the ache in my throat as air rasped over my sore throat.  
  
At any minute, I expected to feel a cold, wet nose pressed against my pussy, followed by something hot and dry. But it never happened. I had no idea if the dogs were all following Brutus’s example and using my mouth, or if they didn’t realize that my pussy was essentially the same as a female dog’s pussy. Either way, I was glad. I didn’t want to lose my virginity to a dog.  
  
Of course, a traitorous part of my mind whispered, if I did get fucked by a dog, maybe I could cum. And it would be less shameful to get brought to orgasm by a dog then by my own fingers. With the former, it was just my body naturally reacting to something rapidly moving in and out my sensitive pussy, which was how I was _supposed_ to orgasm. But masturbating? That meant _I_ was the one responsible for bringing pleasure to myself, that I was the one choosing to plunge my fingers in and out of myself, moaning like a whore as I did so…  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. It was hard to do so. The scent and smell of the dogs covered me, and so did their cum. I could feel it on my face and in my mouth, and I thought it would linger there for a long time. And there was the needy ache of arousal in my lower belly. It was all distracting me, hindering my ability to concentrate on anything beyond the next cock I was expected to suck on.  
  
It was strange. I was feeling something that I never had before, in so many ways. But the most relevant bit right now was my arousal. It was shameful, and I wished it wasn’t happening. But, still, I was aroused. But, and this was the weird part, I didn’t want to masturbate. Part of me did, wanted me to throw myself on the floor and rut like an animal in heat, to hump anything, from my fingers to a pillow to a fire hydrant, that could bring me relief. But another part of me, the part that was in control right now, didn’t.  
  
That part of me enjoyed what I was doing. Not necessarily sucking off dogs, but just not touching myself. Letting me stew in my own juices, feeling the nasty ache of arousal inside me that I wouldn’t let myself fill. I thought it was the same part of me that enjoyed the mindless repetition of sucking off Rachel’s dogs, the endless, thoughtless back and forth of my head along a dog’s shaft.  
  
I didn’t know what that said about me. I was pretty sure it said nothing good, but, hell, it wasn’t like I was some sexual expert. I had never even kissed a guy before, and I wasn’t sure I ever would now. Even if a guy wanted to have sex with a girl who blew dogs, would I want to be with a guy who was okay with that?  
  
And if I found someone who wasn’t just a pervert who was turned on by that, but still loved me? Would I deserve to have someone like that? After all, I _was_ the girl who would give out blowjob after blowjob to dogs. My body trembled in what I had to call disgust at the thought. I didn’t care what someone else would have called it, or that they would have used the arousal that slipped out of me as evidence that they were right.  
  
I was snapped out of what I had to hope were horrible fantasies by Rachel nudging me with her steel-tipped boot. I looked up at her, seeing the expected sneer in return. She swung her hand out, taking in all of her dogs.  
  
“You think you get to quit now? I’ve still got a lot of dogs left, and there’s no way _I’m_ going to fucking blow them.” She smirked, something that still looked wrong on her face instead of a frown. “And once you’re done, Brutus will be ready to go again. Then you’ll see what dog cum should really look.”  
  
Oh goody. What an opportunity. And yet, I didn’t stand up for myself, say that no, this was a step too far. What would a step too far even be? Right now, I wasn’t sure if even getting mounted by a dog would be enough to get me to stop. In fact, I was so horny, I might even welcome it, and spread my legs wide for the dog to mount me.  
  
Thankfully, Rachel didn’t try that out. She just whistled and pointed her finger in front of me. Another dog separated from the pack, a thick red dick hanging underneath it. I let my mouth fall open and braced myself for the weight about to descend on me.  
  
I wasn’t earning Bitch’s respect, but maybe I was getting something just as good.  
  


* * *

  



End file.
